


Reassurance, Love and The Future

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nivanfield, Piers Nivans Lives, Post RE6, Protective Chris, hurt Piers, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Piers is alive, the gang gets together for a dinner at Chris's but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reassurance, Love and The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it!

**_~DING DONG~_ **

The alarming sound of a sudden bell began to ring throughout the house, causing the redhead to lift her head up from her current comfy position on the couch.

“Claire can you get the door!?” Chris yelled from upstairs, putting some finishing touches to his appearance.

“What do I look like your butler!” Claire responded, a playful smile appearing on her face.

“Just get the door Claire!”

_Fine!_ Claire muttered under her breath, and reluctantly pushed herself off the couch and made her way towards the door.

**_~DING DONG~_ **

“Hold your horses! I’m coming jeez!” Claire yelled as she swung the door open forcefully to reveal a slightly scared Piers Nivans. “Oh Piers its you! Get in here!” Claire said, grabbing his arm and tugging the man inside and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hello Claire.” Piers said wrapping his arms in return.

Claire was one of those people that he was able to connect with immediately. Though if you asked him, he would never be able to tell you what exactly about Claire warmed his heart every time he saw her. Perhaps it’s the fact that she’s a Redfield ( _they certainly have an affect on him)_ or maybe that fact that she was one of the people that came to visit him in the hospital after the incident, countless times In fact. Or maybe it was the way that when she smiled, she would brighten the room completely. He has no idea why his self and Claire became the bestest of friends but they did.

“Piers!” Chris yelled, successfully pulling Piers away from his thoughts, giving the younger man a bright smile. “If you continue holding onto my sister that way, people are going to assume you’re dating the wrong Redfield.”

Piers smiled in return, unwrapping his arms from Claire’s waist and making his way towards his awaiting boyfriend.

The two shared a tight hug as they have become accustomed to lately. “You know Ace, you don’t have to ring the doorbell or knock, you’re welcome here whenever you please.” Chris whispered in his ear, pressing a small kiss onto his left cheek.

“I know, I guess I just forget sometimes.” Piers replied, snuggling deeper into his lovers warmth.

The two were interrupted when they heard the soft sound of a click and a small flash appeared. “You two are the cutest! I’m happy you guys have each other now.” Claire said, a toothy smile stretching upon her face.

The two men blushed, eyes meeting each others in a matter of seconds, slowly smiles began to form on their faces. “Me too. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you these past few months.” Piers said, pressing his lips to his boyfriends slightly chapped lips for a mere moment before being interrupted once more.

**_~DING DONG~_ **

Before anyone had the time to move, the door swung open, revealing a group of adults laughing and smiling.

It was Jake who first set his eyes on the pair. “No way! It’s about time Redfield grew a pair and got his puppy settled!” Smiling at the two men.

The trio had been getting along lately, after he insisted that the hospital use his blood on Piers to help reverse the C-Virus, ( _Perhaps due to Sherry’s convincing and threatening points that is)._ They quickly put their differences aside and found that they have quite a few things in common, sure they weren’t BFF’s but they were able to co-exist and joke around with each other, which made Sherry incredibly happy.

“Shut up Jake! Thank you Chris for the invitation!” Sherry interrupted, smacking her mans arm lightly, giving him a stern look.

“What!? I didn’t do anything!” Jake complained causing Chris to snicker slightly. If he was being honest, he wasn’t worried about what they thought about his relationship with Piers. The two had been officially dating now for only 4 months, keeping it quiet for this long was horrible. There were times he wanted nothing more than to push Piers up against a wall and ravish him with kisses, but he refrained for his lovers sake.

However there was one person he was now mildly afraid of. Jill Valentine. She was currently staring at the two with squinting eyes, slowly looking them up and down before looking over to Claire.

“Damn! I owe you 50 bucks!” She said, looking back towards the two, pointing her finger at them accusingly. “You boys couldn’t have waited another 2 months!? I would’ve been 50 bucks richer!” Shaking her head, she reached into her purse and pulled out a 50 and handed it to Claire.

“You guys bet on us!?” Chris yelled, he was baffled that his best friend and sister wouldmake a bet about their relationship.

“Oh come on Chris! Your office is right next to mine…” Jill said, acquiring some snorts and giggles from the others.

“And?”

“The walls are thin as hell.”

“…”

“I hear everything. And I mean EVERYTHING.”

“Everything? Do tell more!”

Piers blushed heavily, burying his face into his lovers neck, trying his best to hide himself from the others. He knew exactly what she was referring to, and now they gad to face the her too, this was all becoming a little too much for him to handle.

“I have to go get some air, il’l be back.”

“Hey, you okay?” Chris asked, attempting to grab his arm but failed, he stood there watching as his man walked out the back door.

He knew that Piers was reluctant about coming out about their relationship, but he didn’t expect him to walk out either. He turned his head towards the rest, who were now incredibly quiet.

“Chris, i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset him.” Jill began but was silenced when Chris lifted his hand in the air.

“It’s not your fault Jill, there’s just some days that are harder for him that’s all…” Chris said, giving his friends a small smile. “I’ll go check on him.” He said, leaving the rest quiet and concerned.

He opened the back door, a cold wind blew slightly bringing some snow along with it, he stopped in his tracks and grabbed the blanket that they kept nearby and took a step out the door.

Piers was leaning forward on the balcony fence slightly, the wind blowing his hair gently. The older man knew that the sniper was aware of his presence, but chose not toturn around.

Making his way towards the smaller man he quickly wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and engulfing himself and Piers in one take.

The warmth hit Piers immediately, not only from the blanket but from Chris as well. He was a flipping furnace, radiating heat from his body like a raging fire. He leaned into the warm embrace and laid his head onto the mans chest, his hands gripping onto he toned biceps that held him closer.

“Sorry for just walking out.”

“Its okay, I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed babe. This is new territory for the both of us.” Chris whispered, pressing a small kiss on the top of his head.

“I know it’s just, ugh.” Piers said, mentally kicking himself for not being able to form proper sentences.“I’m happy about us, every day I see you make me happier.” He said, taking a deep breath. “Theres just some days that all the memories come back, and I feel like the C-Virus is still in me.”

“And when everyone was staring at you, those feelings came though.” Chris replied, holding onto his man a little tighter.

“I know that’s not what they were watching me for, I know that. It’s just hard sometimes to not think of all the bad at the best and worst times.” Tears began forming in the snipers eyes. The one thing he hated the most of all was showing weakness, especially in front of Chris. He tried blinking them away, but failed as they began to fall down his face.

Sensing the distress, Chris quickly turned the sniper around pulling him into his chest. “I can send them all home, we can order some food and watch some movies if you’d prefer?” Chris suggested, running his hands across the mans back, tracing soothing lines up and down his back. “Give me the sign and I’ll do anything for you.”

The two remained quiet for a little, Chris could feel his shirt getting damper with each minute passing.

“No.” Piers whispered, pulling away from his lovers embrace and wiped his eyes slightly. “I don’t want them to leave. This was supposed to be a nice gathering and im ruining it by being a baby.”

“You’re not being a baby! You’ve been through the worst situations we could possibly face and you’re succeeding! There’s no one on this planet that could ever compare to you Piers. You’re the strongest person I know babe.”

“Look at you expressing your feelings with words.” Piers laughed, a small smile breaking onto his face.

“What can I say? I’ve taken some lessons from he best lately.” He laughed, pressing his lips onto his lovers, the moment was short and sweet, something they always took advantage of when they could.

“I don’t know what i’d do without you Captain.” Piers said, kissing the man once more, hands roaming over his chest.

“The feelings mutual Piers.” He replied in-between kisses, the two remained outside, sheltered in the blanket and each others arms for a little while longer. Watching as the snow fell to the ground softly.

Reluctantly pulling away first, Piers looked towards the door, seeing a faint silhouette in the doorway. “Captain, I believe someone is eavesdropping on us.” Turning his head slightly he could see the silhouette disappear from view, as if the person knew they had been discovered.

“Let’s go inside, it’s getting cold out here.” Piers said, grabbing his mans hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Chris smiled, giving his hand a little squeeze before they entered the warm house once again. Before getting back to the others, Chris stopped abruptly, causing Piers to walk right into his side.

“Before we go in, I uh, have something for you.” Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“What is it?” Piers asked, intrigued at what could possibly be coming. He watched as his boyfriend reached into his pocket, refusing to even look into his eyes. His eyes began to water once more when he realized what he was pulling out.

“Piers, I love you more than anything, and I know it’s only been 4 months that we’ve been together but I think we’re ready for this.” Chris began, as he pulled out a silver key. “I’m not asking you to move in with me, I mean if you want to you can! But I want you to know this is your home too, you’re welcome here whenever you want.”

Grabbing the mans face in his hands he smashed his lips onto he older mans giving him a quick kiss. “Thank you Cap’n.” He said, taking the small key into his hands, “wherever you are, is home to me.” Pressing another small kiss onto his lips, they both smile, happy to be together once again.

“Now let’s get back to **our** friends shall we?” Piers asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands, making their way once again towards the rest, this time a wider smile had presented on his face.

Together, he was ready to face anything.


End file.
